Polyester plied yarn or cords require application of adhesive systems to obtain good bonding to rubber articles, such as tires, hoses, and belts, etc. Generally, two types of adhesive systems are used, one process is a single-dip process and the other process is a double-dip adhesive system. A double-dip system typically provides good bonding of polyester yarn to rubber articles. However, a single-dip system is preferred, due to economic and practical considerations. A single-dip system generally requires that the polyester yarn or cord have an adhesive-active material on its surface to allow bonding with a latex dip. The resorcinol-formaldehyde latex (RFL) dip generally is a blend of resorcinol, formaldehyde, and styrene-butadiene-vinylpyridine terpolymer latex.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,518, to Miki et al., discloses a treatment for polyester materials to increase adhesion to rubber by contacting the polyester material with a treating liquor containing a silane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,321, to Hibbert et al., discloses a process for producing coated articles, and particularly a rapid drying process for coating cellulosic substrates with coating colors containing polyvinyl alcohol as the pigment binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,892, to Marshall et al., discloses an improved multi-filament polyethylene terephthalate yarn and process for producing said yarn, said yarn being combined with a compatible fiber finish composition of hexadecyl (isocetyl) stearate, coconut oil or mineral oil; glycerol monooleate; decaglycerol tetraoleate; polyoxyethylene tall oil fatty acid; sulfonated glycerol trioleate; polyoxyethylene tallow amine; 4.4'-thiobis (6-tert-butyl-m-cresol); and a silane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,634, to Marshall et al., discloses a process for producing polyethylene terephthalate yarn, particularly for tire cords, wherein a liquid finish is applied to the yarn, said process involving spinning and drawing steps, the improvement comprising (a) first applying to the yarn prior to said drawing step a liquid finish composition consisting essentially of a polyalkylene glycol composition; and then (b) applying to said yarn after said drawing step a liquid finish composition consisting essentially of about 70-95 parts by weight of said mixed polyoxyethylated-polyoxypropylated monoether, about 5 to 30 parts by weight of a silane, and a sufficient amount of water-soluble alkaline catalyst to adjust the pH of the finish composition to 8 to 10.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,517, to Chakravarti, discloses a process and finishing composition for producing adhesive-active polyester yarn. The fiber finish composition comprises a triglycidyl ether of glycerol; a low viscosity diglycidyl ether; ethoxylated castor oil; an epoxy silane; and a solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,919, to Kent, discloses a fibrous padding in which the fibers are held together by a binder. The fibrous padding disclosed is capable of R.F. sealing with adhesion to loose-weave knit fabrics which are uncoated with adhesive.